Tino Tonitini Meets Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)
is an upcoming holiday film to be created by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Sam the Snowman is introduced at the start of the special. He welcomes the viewers to Christmastown, located at the North Pole and introduces the Clauses, Santa and Mrs. Claus, who live in a castle left of the Christmas Tree Forest. Later on, Sam mentions that a couple years ago, a huge snowstorm blew through Christmastown and Christmas was almost cancelled and he begins to tell the story of how a special reindeer saved the day. Donner, one of Santa Claus's reindeer, and his wife become the proud parents of a new fawn whom they name "Rudolph" who is born with a glowing red nose. When Santa Claus visits their cave to meet Rudolph and is surprised by his glowing nose as well, he warns them that Rudolph won't be able to pull the sleigh if he continues to carry this trait for the rest of his life. Consequently, Donner tries to conceal Rudolph's nose with a cap made of dirt. A year later, Rudolph's parents take him out to the reindeer games where Rudolph, along with all of the other young bucks, will be trained to fly and pull Santa's sleigh when they get older. There, Rudolph meets a friendly reindeer named Fireball and they quickly become friends. The pair then sees a group of does including one named Clarice, who seems to be attracted to Rudolph. Fireball then encourages Rudolph to speak with her. She thinks he's cute which causes Rudolph to perform a dazzling leap into the air and fly. However, when Rudolph and Fireball engage in celebratory play, the cover pops off Rudolph's nose and unveils his "non-conformity," scaring Fireball and ending their friendship. All of the other yearlings then make fun at Rudolph's nose and he is not allowed to join in any more reindeer games. Clarice, the only reindeer not the least bit bothered by Rudolph's secret, catches up with the sulking Rudolph to try to comfort him. However, Clarice's father forbids her to hang around with Rudolph. Meanwhile, an elf named Hermey dreams of becoming a dentist rather than making toys. The head elf is outraged at Hermey's persistent obsession with dentistry, which is interfering with his work as an elf. Eventually Hermey and Rudolph meet and, noting that they are both misfits in their respective societies, decide to team up and run away together. Along the way, they meet a cheerful and boisterous prospector named Yukon Cornelius, who dreams of discovering silver and gold, before the trio bumps into the Abominable Snow Monster (the Bumble for short) who is attracted to Rudolph's nose. Escaping on an iceberg, they arrive on the Island of Misfit Toys where unwanted toys live with a winged lion named King Moonracer, until he can find homes for them. The king agrees to let them stay for one night in exchange for a promise from Rudolph that as soon as he, Yukon, and Hermey return, they will ask Santa to deliver the Misfit Toys to children who need them. However, Rudolph decides to leave the island alone knowing that his nose will endanger his friends. Rudolph grows older and drifts from place to place, making and losing friends as he is continually rejected for his glowing nose. Eventually deciding to go home, he returns to his cave to find that first, his peers continue to mock him, and second, his parents, along with Clarice, have left to search for him. Rudolph then sets out to find his family and discovers that they have been captured by the Bumble, who plans to eat them. After a brief fight, Rudolph is knocked unconscious. Fortunately, Hermey and Yukon arrive and hatch a rescue plan. Luring the monster out of the cave, the pair knock the Bumble unconscious and Hermey extracts his teeth. Rudolph awakens, but he and his family are blocked from their escape by the also awakened beast who blocks the entrance to the cave. Yukon chases the now toothless Bumble to a cliff, driving them off the edge. Mourning Yukon's apparent death, Rudolph, the Donners, Clarice, and Hermey nonetheless return home. where everyone apologizes for the way they acted while telling them about their adventure. Santa promises Rudolph that he'll find homes for all the Misfit Toys, the Elf Foreman agrees to let Hermey open his own dentist's office a week after Christmas, and even Donner apologizes to Rudolph for being critical about his nose. During the celebration, Yukon returns with a tamed Bumble, now a kinder and gentler monster, and thus reveals he survived because "bumbles bounce!" However, a huge blizzard blows in which threatens to cancel Santa's flight. While announcing the news to the elves and reindeer, Santa is caught by Rudolph's gleaming nose and decides that its light could cut through the storm and they fly off to the island where the Misfit Toys, grieving about being left out and unloved, are cheered up when Santa and Rudolph arrive to pick them up. The special ends with Santa wishing the viewers a merry Christmas as he and Rudolph fly off into the night. Trivia * The Human Mane 5, Scooby-Doo and the gang, The Justice Acre Wood Brood will guest star in this film. * Transcript *Tino Tonitini Meets Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer/Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Christmas Films